Brock Reynolds
Brock Reynolds, is a Navy SEAL and Special Warfare Operator First Class of Bravo Team, and is referred to as B5, or Bravo 5. He was Bravo 6 prior to Clay Spenser joining Bravo Team. He is the handler of Cerberus. Personality Brock is a very quiet member of Bravo Team, nevertheless when does speak it is often his to give important tactical reasoning or to crack a random joke. Brock's skills as a K-9 handler is invaluable and the team respects his job. Brock adores his dog, Cerberus who works alongside Bravo Team. Season 1 In Tip of the Spear Brock joins Jason's team in the mission to take out Abu Samir Al Masri. He's seen taking care of Cerberus. In Other Lives he joins the SEALs in an operation to prove the Syrian government's Involvement in the creation of a deadly nerve-agent. After Syrian soldiers threaten to storm the building and kill innocent survivors Jason asks his men to stay behind and fight, Brock and the others agree and stay behind. In Boarding Party he's a member of the unit rescuing a hijacked boat crew. In Ghosts of Christmas Future Brock and the others hunt for Luka Baljic but are burnt after an observation mission. In Collapse he joins his crew on a mission to evacuate the US Embassy in Sudan which is threatened to be overrun by protesters. After a series of missions to secure various american citizens Trent and the others have to evade a wild mob that seemingly threatens to destroy their car. Season 2 Season 3 Bravo Team is in Serbia and what is supposed to be a simple stakeout turns into a dramatic car chase with three dead in connection to Vadim Tarasov but are able to bring in Viktor alive. Back at HQ everyone lightheartedly makes fun of Lisa Davis and her new position before debriefing and heading to bed. Days later they are all cralled far away, and after multiple car rides and a boat ride, find themselves at a shipping dock. Everyone watches Trent Sawyer's back as he places the tracker on the truck. Clay Spenser shoots a beer can in distraction to help Trent make his escape. Much later, Jason Hayes makes the call to infiltrate the building in order to find Bojinka ''. However, after cornering him, he blows himself up. Welcome to the Refuge Everyone returns to HQ safe, except for a few scratches on clay and Jason from the bomb. After their de-briefing, Sonny goes on about how he is excited to watch a UT football game. When he leaves the room Brock informs everyone the game has already taken place, and the gang decides to mess with him. Later Mandy Ellis sends them out to capture ''Peter Malkin. once he's interrogated, they head home. Sonny's bet with everyone turns into a drinking game. And it isn't until the next night does he find out he has been duped. Bringing this up on their walk over to Vadim Tarasov. Once inside the Team goes room to room, only to find Vadim Tarasov in a final secret room. He reaches for the gun and Jason shoots him Ignore and Override Jason is in a mood and running drills over and over again during their training session. Afterward,s they are introduced to their new commanding officer Captain Greyson Lindell. The next day they are called in for quick mission in Azerbaijan. There are to help maintain the peace only to find out the power station has been taken over by Armenian terrorists. They retake control and head home. Adapt and Overcome Bravo team is looking over new candidates to add an additional member to their team. Days later after being tasked with taking over a ship holding hostages, Jason finally agrees to go with Ray's plan, leading to a successful outcome. Later, Jason introduces Vic Lopez to the team. The Strength of the Wolf Brock on the rest of bravo team after finishing a mission in Afghanistan returned home to testify on behalf of Lisa in front of the review board. Unbecoming an Officer Notes * Special Warfare Operator First Class Brock Reynolds * He is the handler of the team's canine, Cerberus. * SO1 Brock Reynolds is a recipient of the Silver Star & three Bronze Stars with a Combat "V" Never Out of the Fight Trivia * Justin Melnick is a police officer, and is the real owner of his K9 Dita The Hair Missile Dog AKA Cerberus. Appearances Season 1 * Tip of the Spear * Other Lives * Boarding Party * Ghosts of Christmas Future * Collapse * The Spinning Wheel * Borderlines * The Exchange * Rolling Dark * Pattern of Life * Containment * The Upside Down * Getaway Day * Call Out * No Man's Land * Never Get Out of the Boat * In Name Only * Credible Threat * Takedown * Enemy of My Enemy * The Graveyard of Empires * The Cost of Doing Business Season 2 * Fracture * Never Say Die * The Worst of Conditions * All That Matters * Say Again Your Last * Hold What You Got * Outside the Wire * Parallax √√ * Santa Muerte * Prisoner's Dilemma * Backwards in High Heels * Things Not Seen * Time to Shine * What Appears to Be * You Only Die Once (Uncredited) * Dirt, Dirt, Gucci (Uncredited) * Paradise Lost * Payback (Uncredited) * Medicate and Isolate (Uncredited) * Rock Bottom * My Life for Yours √ * Never Out of the Fight }} References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Navy SEAL Category:BUD/S Category:United States Navy Category:Bravo Team